The Angel Of Darkness
by AchillesRevival
Summary: Abandoned, betrayed, forgotten. He was all of these. He was given a choice by a strange figure. Join him or die. He chose life. He is Percy Jackson the champion of Erebus. Four years later he is given a mission. return to the place he never wished to go. He is going home. Dark!Percy, Perlia.
1. Return

Deep within the depths of tartarus, past the monsters, the barren wastelands, and the various prisons containing various titans there was a castle, made of all black bricks and torches illuminated with green fire, greek fire.

Within this castle, deep in the dungeon, chained to a wall was a boy. The boy was tall, muscular, had black wavy hair like the feathers of a raven, and sea green eyes, eyes which had once been filled with life and happiness but were now cold and angry. There were tear marks that lined his cheeks and scars all over his body. Lot's. More than could be counted. There were jagged ones, curved ones, ones that were red and fresh and ones that were white and old. He had a lot of scars. More than could be counted. Ten for every day. He had been there 40 days so 400 scars. Look at that, you could count them. The boy chuckled humorlessly. He looked up at the wall across from him and squinted his eyes. For a second he thought he heard something. No, impossible, unless it was his torturer returning. Then he heard it again, and again, and again. 'Great', he thought , 'now I'm going insane'. He hung his head and gritted his teeth as he heard that 'swoosh' sound again, and tried to concentrate on something else. unfortunately all he could think of was the reason he was here.

_**Flashback**_

_**Percy was a boy whose life wasn't the best at the moment. Why? Because of one name, Mark. Mark was his half brother, unfortunately. The reason it was unfortunate was because he was three things, arrogant, egoistic, and jealous. Arrogant because he always thought he was the best, egoistic because he always thought he was the best and jealous because he knew he wasn't the best. It was Percy, and no matter what he did he was always second to Percy, so he started to strike low. Framing Percy, turning his friends against him, making him feel unwanted. After going on a quest to destroy a group of monsters he was worshipped by almost the whole camp, and then the whole camp, and then most of the gods, and then all of the gods. And where was Percy might you ask? He was sitting on the sidelines, kicked there practically. He thought about this before a screen appeared in front of him. It was a Iris message, sent by no one. He looked into the Iris message and saw something that made him choke back a sob. It was Olympus, in the throne room, but that wasn't what was horrifying him, it was what he saw and heard. It was Mark, bad mouthing Percy, With his arm around Annabeth. Percy listened to Mark as he spoke to the gods. "He's a traitor! A spy! I heard him talking to Gaea! He is an enemy!" H is words might have stung but worst of all was the fact that Annabeth nodded her head at every word. Zeus then spoke, "HE IS A TRAITOR WHO MUST BE PUNISHED FOR HIS CRIMES!" all the other gods, except for Hades, nodded in agreement. All the demigods nodded in agreement, except for one, Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Percy couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel the hands wrap around his shoulders and teleport him to the throne room, he couldn't hear the voice of Zeus utter his crimes. All he heard was the blood pounding in his ears and all he saw was red. He looked over at Mark who had a smug look on his face and then at Annabeth, who wouldn't meet his eyes. He zoned back in as the portal to tartarus appeared behind him and Zeus said "any final words traitor?" Percy looked them all in the eyes, the gods, the demigods, all of them and then said something that made them all widen their eyes and made pangs of guilt shoot through their hearts. He said "I swear on the river Styx that I didn't do it, but apparently my words mean nothing." And with that he let himself fall backwards into the dark portal despite the cries of the gods and demigods in the room and one that stood out among them all, one that let out sobs for Percy, Thalia.**_

Percy opened up his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder, a rough but kind father-like hand, and he felt his wounds close up. He looked up to see the face of a man. The man had long black hair, black eyes, black clothes and black tattoos that spiraled up his neck and arms, he wore black jeans and a black t-shirt. But the most defined part of him were his wings. Huge angel-like wings, covered in dark raven-like feathers. But the wings quickly sunk into his back. The man spoke with a kind but strong voice. "Percy Jackson, you were forgotten, abandoned and betrayed but for a reason that was untrue. I wish to give you a second chance."

"How about I start with my name? Erebus, primordial god of darkness and shadows and husband to Nyx, the goddess of night." He said. Percy then spoke,

"I would bow but," he said gesturing to his chains and wounds, "you know."

"If you take up my offer than I could solve your problem for you. You would work for me and become my champion and assassin of sorts and in return I shall free you."

All I have to do is say yes?" Percy said.

"Correct."

"Then yes"

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Sometimes Percy would think of that day, the day he was blessed by Erebus and became the angel of darkness but most days were spent doing his job. Assassinations.

Espionage.

Commanding armies.

Covert ops.

You name it, he's done it, and he's good at it.

Really good.

Some say he is the best at what he does and to be honest he agrees with them. Not to be egoistic but it was just a fact. Over the years he had became cold and joyless. He rarely smiled, never laughed, and was always working. He found it as a way to forget the past and face the future but sometimes he would look in a mirror and miss that fun loving boy that everyone knew.

But that was a rare occasion.

Speaking of mirrors he probably wouldn't recognize himself at first if he looked at one, and he meant that in a good way. The first part were his legs, they were thin and lean from running and jumping all over the place, and were usually covered in black jeans and black combat boots. The next was his body, his stomach and chest were very muscular with a six pack and a chiseled chest. His arms were also strong and he had strong but soft hands. But the real difference was his face, or more specifically his eyes. His hair had stayed the same. Long and impossible to tame. His face had become handsomer and more tanned. But his eyes were different, gone were the bright sea green eyes that everyone loved. They were now replaced with dark turquoise eyes that were sad and angry. But even with the darkness to them that wasn't the odd part. It was when he changed them. When he wanted to, he could blink and change his eye color to show that he was blessed by Erebus, his eyes changed from green to a swirling mixture of green and black. No iris, no pupil, it was almost like his eyes became tornadoes of green and black.

Two other new figures were his wings and tattoos. His tattoos were black and swirling tribal like tattoos that could cover his chest and body and could disappear into his body if he wished for them to. His wings were angel like with a wingspan of 20 feet. When he didn't want them out they would disappear into his back and become tattoos. Also, if he wanted to, when his wings were in tattoo form he could do something a little freaky, he could allow the shadows of his wings appear but not his actual wings appear, so his body stayed the same but sprouting from the outline of his shadow would be to wings (**A/N like on the T.V. show Supernatural). **Another thing to note was that his wings had black feathers, like a raven, hence the name angel of darkness.

Percy was in the middle of walking back to his master's chamber and was twiddling with a pen in his fingers, and no, this pen wasn't riptide. This pen was a gift from Erebus, it was another magical weapon that, when clicked, would change form into a 20 foot long chain. The chain had a beautiful handle with turning twisting designs that weaved up and down the two handed handle. At the end of the chain was a small blade that, when he pressed a button on the side of his handle, would pop out a small curved blade. The most interesting part about his weapon was the chain itself. Made from stygian iron it was indestructible and could harm both mortals and monsters, but the cool part was that he could cover the chain in a thin layer of black flame, or hellfire. It didn't burn him but it really hurt his enemies.

He had finally reached his master's chamber when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. It was Erebus, on a iris message, with Zeus. He walked into the room after the message had ended and was not at all surprised when Erebus looked at him and said, "Percy, your next mission will be at camp half blood."

"Operation?" Percy said.

"Defense and training, plus a personal request." Erebus said "Smile, be happy, learn to be human again."

Percy gritted his teeth before responding "I don't think that place is the ideal place to make me feel happy or smile."

"Yes, but it is the only place you have left."

I t was true, Percy's parents had died in a car crash several years prior and he didn't really have anyone other than the primordial he spent his time with.

"Fine, I'll do it"

**line break**

**Olympus**

Down the streets of the palace of the gods it was quiet. No songs played in the street, no laughter in the windows, nobody was around anywhere. There was so much sadness in the air you could cut it with a knife. All the people, demigods, gods, satyrs were all gathered at camp half blood for their annual meeting on the lost hero. Which one? Percy Jackson. After the gods realized their horrible mistake they immediately sent a rescue team down to retrieve him, but he was already gone. Great shame had grown over the years along with great wondering. Where was he? He was still alive, Hades was sure of that, but no one knew where he was.

That would all change tonight.

The gods all gathered around the dining pavilion at camp and began to discuss where he might be, but it always ended the same, with Hades saying he wasn't dead and everyone hanging their heads in shame. More than most a daughter of Athena who would spend most of her nights crying for her long lost love. Annabeth always loathed herself for ever doubting Percy, Her Percy, Her Seaweed Brain, and on this night she sobbed harder than any other since it was the eve of him leaving.

just as everyone was about to leave everyone jumped as a large vortex appeared out of nowhere and two figures jumped out. One was Erebus and the other was-

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed and ran up to hug him but was met with a cold deathly stare.

"Don't you even _dare_." He growled shifting his eyes to their swirling form. Everyone stared at him with different emotions. Some of fear, some of happiness, most of the girls had looks of lust but one stood out from them all. Electric blue eyes along with long black hair and black clothes. He was looking at Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus who had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. They both moved towards each other at the same time, then faster, then almost sprinting. While they were running towards each other Percy noticed that she no longer had her hunter attire and he assumed she left them. When they met Thalia jumped up onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist burying her head in his neck and sobbing tears of relief. Percy wrapped his arms around her and traced comforting circles in her back with his thumbs. Annabeth watched the whole scene unfold and had tears start to stream their way down her face. Her heart shattered into a million pieces and her throat swelled in her throat. Percy tried to put Thalia down but she was not having any of it, she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him and buried her face deeper in his neck. Percy sighed and gestured for Erebus to continue, since he had been talking during the whole ordeal. "-And that is where he has been al this time. Any questions? No? Good" and with that he disappeared back into the portal and left them all staring at Percy. Percy shifted his eyes back to their black swirling color and allowed outlines of wings to clearly show in his shadow.

"Well, it looks like I have a lot to do." he said.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2: Revelations

Saying Percy was uncomfortable was a huge understatement.

Emphasis on huge.

Everyone in the camp was either asking him questions, screaming at him, or just sobbing in relief that he was back. That last one was mainly Thalia. Percy swore that he never would have thought that Thalia Grace, tough girl extraordinaire, would at any period in her life be sobbing into his shoulder clinging to him as if letting go of him would mean certain death.

Eventually he found a seat in the dinning pavilion and Thalia let go of him and took a seat right next to him.

"So I bet you're all happy to see me alive? To have me back?" At this all the campers nodded profusely.

"And I bet you're all wondering where I was?" More nodding. "Well I guess it would be easier to show you than to tell you." And with that he waved his hand and a small vortex of darkness appeared, like a shadowy iris message. All the campers huddled up to watch the screen as Percy said,

"This is what I was doing"

**line break and A/N okay guys, for this scene it is mostly going to be in the same point of view as the rest of the story, 3rd person and following Percy. But for this part it's kind of going to be like a flashback that everyone can see. Does that make sense? I don't know. There will be some parts that have reactions of the camp but like I said it's mostly flashback and time skips through the flashback p.s. there will be graphic scenes in this flashback but a lot of back story. Also some touchy feely moments for Percy.**

"Then yes."

Once Percy said those two words a smile weaved it's way onto Erebus' face. He out stretched his hand and shot a small ball of darkness into Percy. Percy grunted and gritted his teeth as the tattoos worked their way onto his skin and his wings and eyes took form. Once it was done Percy stood up, more powerful than before. He glanced at the chains and ripped them off his arms before making his wings disappear into his back. His eyes and tattoos stayed the same though and so did his eyes.

"Well now that that is taken care of I think I will leave you and your ex-torturer to have a little... talk, before you leave. See you on the other side Percy." And with that, Erebus disappeared into a puff of black smoke. Percy narrowed his eyes at the sound of steps approaching his room. _Kronos_ he thought violently while making his way so that he was right next to the door. He waited until the door opened and the figure stepped through. Golden eyes, a sickening smile and a scythe in his hand. Kronos looked surprised at the fact that Percy was not in his chains but his surprise quickly faded as Percy lunged from the shadows and punched him in the stomach. Kronos roared in pain and swung his scythe. Percy nimbly dodged and grabbed the other end of the scythe and pulled it and Kronos towards him, whilst delivering a swift kick to his stomach. The titan sputtered out blood and attempted to regain his footing, but fell to one knee as Percy punched him in the face. Percy than glanced at the titans hand, which was flat on the ground while he was in his position. He swung the scythe like a hammer and stabbed it through his hand, sticking him onto the floor. Kronos screamed in pain but was silenced with another punch.

"You shut your fucking mouth. Now it's time for a little thing I like to call roll reversal." Percy said, as he positioned himself behind the titan lord. The campers watched in horror as Percy grabbed the titan's free arm with one hand and his shoulder with the other, and proceeded to rip his skin and crack his bones in every way possible. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, the arm finally _**ripped off** _and fell into Percy's lap. Kronos, who managed to get his hand free of the scythe, instantly put his hand up to his shoulder and screamed in pain. He then picked up his scythe one handed and swung at Percy, who used the titan lord's arm to block the attack. Percy then swung the arm like a club and struck Kronos in the face with it, more specifically the part that had bone protruding from it. The bone hit the titan lord in the stomach and sent him to his knees, clutching his bleeding body.

"Time to finish here." Percy snarled and walked up to Kronos who turned to him. Percy caught him by the head and got him in a head lock. Kronos struggled to overpower Percy but he was simply to strong.

"Let it be known." Percy snarled, "that for the second time in his pathetic life the titan lord Kronos was defeated by Percy Jackson." And with that Percy brought his hands up to his face. One of his hands dug it's fingers into his left eye socket, earning a scream from the titan, while the other one grabbed his open jaw. He then started to pull, tearing his flesh and bones until, finally, he ripped the titans jaw off completely. He let the titan fall to the floor. Dead, and threw his jaw along with him. He then glanced over at a wall that had clothes hooks on it. On one of the hooks was a white cotton t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He slipped the t-shirt on and threw the jacket on over his back. He then turned back to Kronos and walked over to him and picked up his scythe. He started to walk away from his body before stopping about 10 feet away. He held up his hand and it started to steam. Then it sparked and a small black flame appeared on his palm. He then turned to the body of the titan and threw the flame at him, burning his form from existence. He then walked away from the room, scythe in hand, and headed towards the exit.

**time skip, 20 minutes**

Percy walked out of the castle and looked across the horizon and found what he was looking for. A hole in the ceiling of this massive cavern he was in.

"_I'll meet you on the other side." _Erebus' words rung in his head as he stared at the exit of this hell. The dark screen then panned around him so they could see Percy face on. And what the campers saw shocked them. The massive castle that had stood in the depths of Tartarus was now ablaze with greek fire. The windows shot hot flames out of them and the walls were already caving in. Percy was standing out side of the castle with a look on his face that scared them. It was the look of a man that was empty inside. His head hung low and his eyes were dark. the scythe was held lazily in his hand as if he could give two shits about it and his shoulders hung as well. They watched as he looked up and bit his lower lip in a way that said 'I'm insane, and am hungry for blood'. He then started to walk away from the burning castle and began to make his way towards the exit of tartarus.

**time skip and A/N for all you the walking dead t.v. fans out there I took that scene from in season four episode six where the governor burns down woodbury (for some reason) and I found that if you picture this scene in your head as like that episode and if you have the song that plays in the background playing (the last pale light in the west by ben Nichols) that it makes this scene a bit cooler. p.s. the time skip was 20 minutes**

Percy was almost at the hole in the cceiling of the cavern when a small vortex appeared in his hands and a pen fell through with a note attached to it. Percy pocketed the pen before reading the note.

_ Percy,_

_the pen you just received is a weapon. Just a little heads up_

_Erebus._

Percy then pulled the pen from his pocket and clicked it, it almost instantly transformed into his familiar chain-whip weapon. He glanced at the side of it and noticed a word in Latin, _Ira_, or-

"Wrath" Percy said.

he clicked it again and it turned back into his pen. He then pocketed it and jumped into the air, but not before destroying the scythe for two reasons. One, it was Kronos'. 'Nuff said. Second if people saw it they might mistake him for Kronos. He snapped it over his knee and threw it on the ground and then jmped into the air and began to fly through the air and in a short time he could feel the heat of the underworld on his wings and the sounds of it as well.

He shot out of the hole and immediately teleported out of his uncles domain and onto mount tam in san Francisco. He looked up at the titan Atlas who was still struggling under his prison. Percy scowled and walked over to a pillar next to him and pushed it towards him. The pillar pushed him out of the way and took Atlas' place. Atlas' stood up with a smug look on his face.

"Have you come here to die, boy?" Atlas said.

"No, complete opposite actually." Percy said, and with that he jumped over the titan and put him in a headlock. The titan struggled but couldn't break free.

"This is for Zoe Nightshade." Percy said, "A true warrior and great friend who's life was cut short thanks to her own father you sick bastard." The last part he growled, and with that he kicked the titan in his knees snapping them before punching his hand through the titans stomach. The titan fell to his knees and Percy walked around to face him.

"Enjoy the realm of my patron, Atlas." Percy then leaned in close and whispered, "it's saved for the bastards like yourself." And with that a black portal opened behind Atlas and Percy kicked the screaming titan into the portal. Outside of the screen Artemis looked at the real Percy with a look of gratitude but was met with a glare.

She turned back to the screen to look at the scene of Percy kicking down the pillar and allowing the sky to drop on his back. most people would be killed but Percy hardly looked fazed. He then crouched in and bent his arms before throwing the sky back into the sky, if that makes sense. There was a boom of thunder and the sky brightened a bit. A figure then appeared before Percy. The figure had on a long white and grey toga, he carried a long staff in one hand and had grey hair and grey eyes.

"Greetings Perseus Jackson. My name is Ouranos, Primordial of the sky, and I believe that such an amazing feat should not go unrewarded." With that he waved his hand and next to Percy a motorcycle appeared. The motorcycle had a nice black paint with white flames. It had a shiny chrome wheel cap that was in the shape of a bull's head, and the way the handlebars were angled they looked like they were it's horns. The back wheel was also bigger than the front one.

Along with the gear a couple of things wrapped their way around his body too. On his neck was a cross necklace. Curiously, he tugged the chain, only to find it change into a more modern weapon, a shotgun. It was a lever action one, probably from the 1800's with a black steel finish and intricate designs down the barrel and stock. The really cool part about it was at the end of the barrel, where the bullets came out, it was shaped like a dragons head. He also noticed that when he covered his hand in black flame the shotgun also did and it probably fired the stuff too.

Along with the shotgun/necklace thing he also had another pen in his pocket, this one had a cap. He uncapped it and found himself holding a katana. The katana was stygian iron and had a black handle with black string around it. The blade had designs going up and down it. He recapped the pen and the image dissolved leaving a bunch of shocked campers staring at him and whispering. Loudly.

"-Did you see?"

"-Kronos and Atlas?"

"-That was pretty hot."

But all this Percy ignored as he stared into the fire with a blank expression on his face as the campers voices slowly drained out of his ears.

**next chapter we get more conflict and learn who my bad guy is going to be. Later guys**

**-Achilles revival**


	3. Looking death in the eye, Literally

Chapter 3: Secrets

It was times like these that Percy truly enjoyed.

Days that he could sit by the campfire and tune out everything that was happening around him. The questions, the screams, the crying. It was a rare occasion for a person like himself. Usually, his eyes saw people dying, being tortured or driven insane and his ears usually heard screams of pain and death threats. But now he was able to do a rare thing for him. Tune it out

Being a killer really gets your senses up there and he was usually super focused 24/7. It wasn't his fault, it was just natural, a reflex he inherited and was drilled into his brain. But when he was finally able to dive into his subconscious and shut out the outside noise, to close his eyes without seeing people dying at his hands. These moments were bliss.

So of course they had to be ended shorter than he wished.

He felt a shaking on his so he opened his eyes and re-zoned in. It was Thalia. She had a look of concern on his face and he was about to tell her it was alright when a voice screamed "Percy Jackson!"

Percy looked up to see his least favorite person in the world, Mark, with a smug look on that bitchy little face of his. He then spoke.

"Well then, the traitor returns. Come back to finally bow at my feet? Tell you what, beg for forgiveness and I might give it." He said smugly.

Percy didn't say anything he simply got up and pulled out a pen. Everyone already could guess it was one of two weapons, the whip or the katana, but Mark wasn't paying attention, instead flirting, so he didn't know.

"What's that? A cheap knock off of my sword Riptide? Well then let's see how it goes up against me. I challenge you to a duel!" And with that he took out Riptide and uncapped it.

The sword looked terrible. It was cracked and dull and was covered in stains. Percy didn't know if it was seeing his old partner in such shit condition or seeing it with such a shit owner, but whatever it was it set him off. He growled and blinked his eyes changing them to their dark form. Mark took a step back, frightened like the little bitch he was, but then straightened himself up and said "well, go on then!"

Percy then uncapped his pen, which was the katana one. The blade shined in the moonlight and made a metallic ring as it sprung into existence. He then swung the sword in his hand and stabbed it into the ground. Most of the campers looked confused as he took off his leather jacket and used the sword like a coat rack, draping it over it. He mat their stares with a stare of his own.

"If you honestly think", he growled, "that I need a weapon to beat this idiot you are surely mistaken."

Mark roared at the comment and charged at him, but Percy was already moving. He front flipped over Mark's head and kicked him in the neck as he went over, sending Mark tumbling to the ground. Mark roared again and made a stab at Percy, who this time dodged and caught his arm, then sending a punch to his gut.

When Percy caught his arm he noticed something on his arm that made his eyes widden in shock, and all of a sudden his eyes widened in anger. He grabbed Mark's Wrist and punched his elbow, breaking it. He then sent a stomp on his knee, breaking it. He then started stomping on his stomach before dropping down and he began punching the life out of him.

"Percy, please stop!" Annabeth screamed, but that only made it worse.

By then, everyone was screaming at him begging him to stop. But then, all of a sudden, twelve bursts of light appeared.

"Percy stop!" Poseidon shouted, and Percy did, but then turned on them with looks of rage. He reached down to Mark's battered wrist and removed something. It was a bracelet with a little charm on it.

A earth charm.

With the name Gaea, clear as day, written on the side.

"You people', Percy growled, with hatred evident in his voice," abandoned me for a traitor, who spoke lies out of spite and jealousy." His eyes changed to a different shade of color. Pure black.

Poseidon was the first to react. He screamed in rage and raised his trident at Mark, ready to kill him, but Percy stopped him. He flicked his wrist and Poseidon flew back into the stands of the arena. Percy then turned to Mark and his eyes changed again, this time they burst into flames, black flames, which flicked up his forehead from his eye sockets. He turned to Mark and regarded him with those eyes and then spoke.

"Now how does it feel" he growled "to be the one at the mercy of your loved ones, to be cast out. You are going to learn the true meaning of punishment and they" he said, gesturing at the demigods and gods behind him "are not going to be the ones punishing."

Percy then raised his and spoke again. "I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. Let me give you a hint to who he is. He has three brothers, he rides a pale horse, he was here during 1912, 1945, was around in Korea for a while, then Vietnam, then bumped around the middle east. Basically wherever there is death. Can you guess who he is?" Percy growled. Athena's eyes widened in realization and her face paled before he spoke.

"He is death, dear brother, the death. The fourth horseman. Rider of the pale horse and bringer of the apocalypse." Percy said, before looking up and smelling the air. "and he should be here shortly."

All of a sudden things got really weird. First thing was the air got really cold, like cold enough to see the air you breathed.

It was July.

Second of all it started to rain. As in heavy pouring rain. Third of all it got really dark, like nighttime dark even though it was daytime.

Then all of a sudden a portal of darkness opened in the middle of the pavilion. The portal was wet and dripped with black ooze. From inside the portal there were screams of pain and horror and ... other noises. Barks. Growls. Laughter.

"Hell" Percy spoke, drawing everyone's attention "that is hell, the biblical hell. Lucifer, demons, torture. All that shit." He said before a figure oozed out of the sludge portal, the one must have been death. But he was not what they expected.

First of all was his clothes, he wore an all white tuxedo, white pants, shirt, overcoat and tie. Second was his skin. On his left hand he had the tattoo of a skull. A traditional Mexican style skull. His feet were bare and he had what looked like black tar. On his wedding finger he had a white ring, so it was safe to say he was married. He floated down to the ground and smiled at Percy, but it wasn't a friendly smile, it was the kind of smile a cobra would smile. (**A/N if you don't know what I mean when I describe death just watch the movie Constantine and in the end Lucifer appears. Just imagine him with hair)**

"Perseus Jackson." He spoke with a voice that rolled off his tongue. "If this isn't a surprise."

"What the hell took you so long." Percy said in a friendly-mean way.

"Oh come on Percy" he spoke while touching his heart with fake heartbreak "you know HIS soul is the one soul I would come up here to collect myself. It really is touching that you would save his killing for little old me." He said, while gesturing at Mark, who was stark white in fear and spoke

"P-PLEASE PERCY I DIDNT-" He was cut of as death reached out his hand without even looking and twisted it. A bucket of crimson shot out of Mark's mouth as he writhed on the ground in pain.

"As I was saying," death said "you really would do that for me?" he said, touching his chest and batting his eyes sarcastically.

"I would settle for nothing less than the best of the best for him and you happen to be that, so yes." Percy spoke.

"Well then, I guess I should be going" death said before grabbing onto the the unconsious Mark's leg and dragging him to the portal before turning around and looking Percy right between the eyes.

"Oh and Percy, I know this is pretty ironic coming from me but while you're here it wouldn't hurt to live a little. And by live a little, I mean get laid. Because after all, you never know when you'll be seeing me again." he said leaving Percy with a wondering look on his face as he threw Mark into the portal. Demonic hands grabbed onto Mark the second he touched the portal and he screamed as they pulled him deeper in before death jumped in as well and the portal closed itself and disappeared into thin air.


	4. Memories

_** Flashback, 2 years prior.**_

_** It was a dark and stormy night. A night where you would think Zeus was angry or the clouds just decided to go full force. Whichever reason, the night was dark, with grey looming rainclouds above and rain pelting the ground and splashing a few inches off the ground in some places. In the rain stood Percy, he wore a black leather jacket, jeans, combat boots and a tuque. His pen, Ira, was currently clutched firmly in his hand as water dripped down his fingers. He knew where he was as he looked ad the torn piece of paper in his other hand which read, 15443 Walton oaks drive. He was in Seattle, up in the north where the rain would come down non stop for weeks at a time during spring and summer. He dropped the note on the ground and picked up a plastic bag next to him with certain specific contents in it that were usually mandatory for these types of missions. M1911 and m9 Berretta hand guns, both equipped with sound silencers. Tec-9 machine pistol with a sound silencer as well. A few pieces of c4 plastic explosive and a detonator. In his waist band there was a bowie knife made of Stygian iron and he had Stygian iron knuckles in his pocket. He picked up the M1911 and loaded it and slipped it into his belt before looking up at where he was. He was in a Cul-De-Sac in the middle of a neighborhood. Most of the houses around him were abandoned and boarded up, while the others were lots with no houses at all. But there was one house at the base of the road that had lights on in it. He began to walk towards the house while simultaneously priming and arming the c4. As he walked up to the house he recognized familiar smells and sounds. The smells being crystal meth, marijuana, gun powder and sex with the sounds being moans and screams. He went up to the door and knocked twice, after a few minutes a tiny panel in the wall opened to show a set of bloodshot blue eyes.**_

_**"Name?" a voice asked.**_

_**"Percy Jackson" Percy responded.**_

_**The man grunted before closing the panel, a few clicks and clacks were heard before the door swung open and Percy was hit with the sight and smell of the crack house. The walls were few and far between, some being exposed two-by-fours and some being drywall stained with pink and black from all the cooking drugs while the smell was amplified ten fold. Percy, however, was used to this sort of thing and walked into the house through the hallways. While walking he passed by the kitchen, where he noticed a young south American boy wearing nothing but a gas mask and his underwear while he worked on a folding table covered in Bunsen burners and beakers with tubes and chemicals surrounding them. The south American boy looked at him for a few seconds before returning to his work and Percy continued walking. While he walked he swiftly placed the c4 under the edge of one of the tables he walked by and heard a satisfying beep. He walked down the halls until he found the room he was looking for. He opened the door and entered the room to find a man. The man was Caucasian in his thirties or forties with a bald head. He had brown eyes and wore a simple cotton shirt and cargo pants. One distinguishing feature was a scar that mirrored Percy's own, running down his head from temple to chin. The man spoke.**_

_**"Percy Jackson, I assume you are here for the business transaction?"**_

_**"Yes" Percy said as his hand inched to his knife "a business transaction"**_

_**"Good, would you like a smoke?" the man asked, holding out a package of cigarettes. Percy pulled one out as the man leaned against the wall, propping his hand against it.**_

_**"Well, are you going to light it?" the man asked.**_

_**Percy grinned and said "of course" before throwing the bowie knife at the man's hand, pinning it against the wall. The man screamed and the door burst open showing three goons but Percy already had his gun out and put a bullet in each of their heads. Their dead bodies slumped to the floor as Percy casually walked to the man who was whimpering at the knife in his hand. Percy crouched next to him and put the cigarette in his mouth before snapping his fingers as a small flame appeared on his thumb and index finger. The mans eyes widened in fear as Percy raised his fingers up to the cigarette and lit it.**_

_**"What are you?" the man whimpered.**_

_**Percy took a long drag and then blew the smoke into the man's face before speaking.**_

_**"I am what ends scum like you." Percy then got up and walked to the door. The man reached for his own gun, seeing his chance, and shot Percy through the heart, but Percy simply turned around and put a bullet through his head before turning back and leaving the house and entering the rain again. He walked up to his car, a 1967 impala, and opened the door before stepping in and closing it behind him. He then put out the cigarette in the ash tray next to him and put the keys in the ignition and started it up before turning back to the house and pulling out the detonator before pressing the button on it. The house satisfyingly exploded and Percy began to drive away. He decided to turn on the radio and when he did the radio just kept shouting the words.**_

_**"Percy, Percy, Percy..."**_


	5. To hell and back, part 1

**Ok guys, before I start this chapter I have a few things I just want to clear up before I start this chapter: 1. There. Will. Be. No. Lemons. Okay? First of all, I'm fourteen and second of all I personally don't like the whole idea that there will be people jacking off to my stories. Don't lie to yourself, we all know that's why you want them, second of all, I have to ask you guys a question, do you even want this to be a Perlia? Or rather even a story where Percy has a relationship? Because I've been really thinking about it and I'm not even sure if I want him to get into a relationship, just leave a review and I'll see what you want later. Third, this Percy is not OP. I'll tell you guys, there's nothing I hate more than an overpowered Percy. Now don't get me wrong, some op Percy stories are actually quite good but some of them make me wonder if infants wrote them after drinking Jack Daniels. I mean, think about it, how is Percy supposed to have any conflict whatsoever if he is the 'second most powerful thing in the universe' or some shit, he could just snap his fingers and kill all the titans. Another thing I just want to put out there, you guys ever see these kind of stories and Percy is laughing and joking and pranking people? If he is a 'cold blooded assassin' then why is he acting like some average teen? I dont know why but that just rubs me the wrong way. Anyway guys, I'm sure you've had enough of this rant, so back to the story.  
><strong>

Chapter 5: Hell and back. "...Percy, Percy, Percy!" Percy opened his eyes as he was pulled away from his flash back. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to get the sleepiness and images out of his head. He remembered that day like it was yesterday, it was one of his dark days, about three years after he became an angel of darkness. It was at those times when he was at his worst, an emotionless killer who cared only about his missions. He would have flashbacks now and then about those days when he slept and those memories were what would keep him up at night.

He looked around and inwardly sighed as he realized he was still at camp half blood, sitting around the campfire, with the campers all staring at him in fear and respect. He looked over to where he heard the voice and saw Death standing there impatiently.

"Well Percy? Are you coming, or what?" He asked. Percy looked around at the campers before turning back to Death and nodding. Death grinned devilishly and beckoned him to the portal where they both jumped in, unaware that two people followed them, one being invisible and the other being a daughter of a certain lightning god.

**line break****.**

When Percy entered the hell-portal, it was similar to when he shadow travelled. The portal was dark and gloomy, dripping with black fluid and covered in chunks of bone and broken weapons, from people trying to escape hell. No one ever escaped though, you might get 50 feet out of your cell before the hellhounds got you and dragged you deeper into the pit. When the portal finally closed and Percy made it to hell he found that he still had not gotten used to how amazing hell was.

When you entered hell you would always enter through the bridge, which was the name for the portal to hell. It was basically a large brick wall with a border that was made of glass. But after that was hell itself, and it sure was a sight to see. Hell, in itself, was simply a giand hole in the ground, and when he says hole, he means it made the underworld look like a ping pong table, while this was a football field.

From where he stood he could not see the bottom or top. On either side of the hole, built into the walls were millions upon millions of jail cells, with black bars and no doors. Once you were thrown in there, it was until demons moved you. In front of the cells were metal walkways, the way that they connected to each other was varied, sometimes it was an elevator, other times it was a ladder, or a escalator or stairs.

When you wanted to cross the gap it was even more amazing, there was a maze of gondalas, skytrains, walkways and other means of transportation that crossed the gap. They went down, up, on angles, some had multiple stops while others brought you farther into the pit.

By this time, Percy and death had already been walking down one of the hallways, heading toward one of the larger trains.

When they made it to the train, they boarded and took their seats in individual cabins. The second Percy got into his cabin he whirled around and his hand shot into empty air. His hand found what he was looking for and he through the invisible being into the seat across from him, which knocked the hat off the invisible being's head. He was met with the blonde hair that he used to love to bury his hands into, the grey eyes he used to stare into lovingly, the face that he used to let bury itself into his neck at night. Annabeth, he was looking at Annabeth.

Her eys widened and she looked around nervously as Percy spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said as venom dripped from his voice.

"I-I wanted to apologize" she whispered.

"And then what? Just walk out of hell?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked down in response, in all truth, she hadn't known what she was thinking. All she could think about was Percy, those green eyes she used to love, that black hair she used to bury her hands in when she kissed him, that grin that would make her knees weak. He used to be hers and she through it away for a traitor who treated her like garbage. But then again, that was what she deserved. She had hoped that he would forgive her, and take her back, but now, she saw the way he looked at her, and she had her doubts.

"Percy, please listen, I know what I did was wrong, I threw away what we had and I know you can never forgive me, but please, give me one last chance." She said. By now she had tears building up in her eyes and her lower lip quivered. Percy looked at her and felt his heart break as images of their child hood flashed through his mind, her commenting on his drool at age 12, kissing him on the cheek at age 13 after the chariot races, dancing with him at westover at age fourteen, at age fifteen their first kiss under mt. Saint Hellens, her taking the knife for him during the battle of manhattan, their kiss under the lake. Why had she done what she had? Percy thought about Mark, he was tall, blonde and with blue eyes, when he was claimed by Poseidon, everyone had thought he was a child of Hermes. After all, he had looked just like-. Percy's eyes widened and his stomach lurched in realisation.

"Luke", Percy said and Annabeth looked up in confusion, "Mark looked just like Luke, Annabeth, that's why you left me for him. Goddamnit Annabeth, after everything I did for you, you were still hopelessly in love with Luke." He growled and Annabeth felt the tears fall onto her cheeks. He was right, he had hit the nail on her head. She was still broken up about Luke and when Mark came along, he looked so much like him.

"Percy-" She said, trying to reach out and touch him but he swatted her hand away and took a step back.

"That's why you left me for him, it was always about Luke, you never loved me. I was just your silver medal, your second guy to run to. When you found out you couldn't have Luke you just settled for second best, which was me." He said, as her heart broke. She let out a sob and tried to reach out to him.

"Percy, listen. I always loved you. It was harder for me to forget Luke because he was family, but I always loved you. I don't know why I left you for Mark, I-"

"Don't bullshit me Annabeth, I was always there for you, but you were just to blinded by your love to see that. You know what?" he said, choking up, "you might as well have thrown me in Tartarus for two traitors! I can't believe I ever loved you! Of all the girls I could have fallen for first it had to be you. You were right, Annabeth, children of Poseidon and Athena don't mix." And with that he left the cabin and walked into the next one, locking the door and pulling down the shades, and taking a seat as he tried to keep the tears back as he fell asleep to the sound of the crying daughter of Athena in the next cabin.

**line break flash back**

**_The rain was still pouring down as Percy pulled the impala up to the gas station on the side of the highway. The gas station was just a random, two pump station that looked like it was from the seventies. He opened the door of the impala and stepped out. He remembered how he had gotten this car, he was on a job when he ran into two brothers who had the same car. What had they asked him again? If he was a hunter or something? Either way he had went to a dealership and had bought the same date and model car. He loved the thing, it had a nice black paint and tinted windows with a hidden compartment in the trunk where he stowed various weapons like machetes, swords, holy water, guns, knives ammunition and ingredients for spells. _**

**_Percy walked into the gas station and looked arond. The place had about six rows of different suplies as well as some trink coolers in the back. He walked down the middle aisle and got a couple candy bars as well as some chips and a few bottles of coke. He then walked up to the register and put the items on the counter. The cashier smiled a friendly smile and scanned all the items before saying_**

**_"That'll be 13.45 stranger." Percy handed him a twnety and told him to keep the change before walking out to the car and getting in, whille putting the items next to him. Before he could pull out he noticed another car pull up next to his. The car had about four teens in it and they all looked pretty drunk. Three of them walked into the store and proceeded to pull out guns and point them at the cashier while grinning wildly. The fourth one got out of the car and walked up to Percy's car before pulling out a gun and tapping on the window with it. Percy saw the gun and rolled the window down. The teen eyed him before speaking._**

**_"That's a pretty nice car stranger. Get out and hand me the keys, now." The teen said smugly. Percy sighed before opening the car door and steeping out, but before the teen couldo anything, Percy unsheathed his bowie knife and stabbed him in the arm, making the teen scream and drop the gun before Percy rammed his fist into the kid's stomach, making him fall._**

**_"How about, no?" Percy said to the unconscious boy before walking into the store. Two of the three teens immediately turned on Percy with their guns but Percy quickly drew his and put a bullet in each of their skulls. The last teen looked at his dead friends in shock and fear before dropping his own gun and putting his hads up. Percy raised an eyebrow before walking over to the counter and pulling out a coin. He then flipped the coin and let it fall ao the counter before covering it with his hand._**

**_"Call it." Percy said to the boy. The boy swallowed before speaking._**

**_"Heads." He said. Percy looked at the coin. He then raised his gun and shot the kid in the leg. The kid screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The coin had been heads. Percy then picked up one of the kids' guns and handed it to the cashier before kicking the other two guns behind the aisle._**

**_"Call the police. when they get here, tell them a strange man with brown hair and blue eyes saved you, do not mention me at all, and here." Percy said, handing him his Barretta, "Use this next time someone tries to rob you." The man thanked him and asked Percy his name, to which he responded Percy._**


	6. To Hell and Back, Part 2

**Alright guys, before we continue I want to point out one thing, if you are a Percabeth fan, which, I'll admit, I am to if it's written properly, then you can remove your knives from my neck and your guns from my balls because, and I promise I am not spoiling anything... there will be a form of Percabeth in my story. Except it's not just your traditional cookie-cutter idea. I've got this idea in my head that I promise you'll love. But enough of that, let's get on with the story.**

Chapter five: to hell and back, part 2.

Percy eyes shot open as the train lurched forward on the tracks as the train reached it's destination. Percy looked out the window to make sure he was in the right place and sure enough, what he saw was exactly what he expected.

Hell. The worst part of it too. The place where all the rapists, murderers and entities of pure evil found themselves after death. The bottom of the pit. The worst part of hell was both defined by the company it kept and it's physical appearance. Unlike the rest of hell, which was at least minimally organized, this place was basically just a bunch of random cages and rooms from different time periods which stored the worst of the worst. The walls had jagged edges, impossible to climb. The floor was covered in a thin layer of water from the millions of pipes overhead, since this was basically hell's sewer/hydro pipe system.

Percy collected his jacket and slung it over his shoulder as he took his weapon jewelry off for inspection. He then slid open the door and walked up the aisle towards Annabeth's room. Annabeth looked over at him through the open doorway as he stared at her with a hard glare. He then turned his head and began walking towards the exit of the train cars. Annabeth quickly got up to follow him.

She couldn't help but have her heart strings tug when she saw him in all his dark, twisted anger. Instead of the gentle, sweet, selfless boy she had loved, he was instead a cold, hard, scarred, broken man with a troubled past, shitty life and basically a complete slut for an ex-girlfriend, She let out a sob when the word ex crossed her mind. He used to be hers, and she his. She had loved him and he loved her and she gave it up for some asshole who _**looked**_like a dead boy she had been obsessing over, and now, when he looked at her, she could see the hatred burn in his eyes like a fire burning in gasoline. She felt her knees wobble and she stumbled to the side as she followed him, bumping into another person. The person turned to help Annabeth up and she could've sworn that, just for a second, she saw electric blue eyes. But the person turned away before she could see for sure.

**line break**

One thing Percy had gotten used to was hell, which in his mind would've probably been a bad thing for anyone else. But to him, it was comforting, knowing that there was some knowledge of the future, some little thing that he knew he could have control of and was indented into his non-existent routine known as his life. He walked up to the aisle and began to take his shirt of due to the heat, letting his tank top hang off his shoulders instead. He walked up to the checkpoint and got ready for protocol. Like any prison, hell had a checkpoint at the entrance. With armed guards, metal detectors and the whole other nine yards of high security bullshit. Percy knew the protocol and proceeded to place his jacket, shirt and weapons into the basket, along with his boots and other articles. He then walked up to the checkpoint. When the guard saw who he was his eyes widened and his posture straightened significantly.

"Weapons for scanning, sir?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, and drop the formalities man." Percy responded.

"Okay," the guard said and proceeded to put Percy's weapons in the scanner. In all simplicity, the scanner was basically just a copying machine for any non-organic material. With weapons, it changed them into un-lethal versions of them, since killing souls in hell was a big no-no. For example, instead of firing a deadly blast of darkness his shotgun instead fired a concussive blast-wave. The scanner finished and the guard handed Percy the copied shotgun, which had retained all qualities except the color, which was now a cobalt blue. Percy hefted the shotgun and pulled the handle, turning it into a cross necklace.

"Will that be all?" the guard asked.

"One more thing, two are going to come here one with black hair and electric blue eyes and the other with blonde princess curls and grey eyes. Let them both in and send them to the interrogation room number 2473 in the viewing area." Percy responded.

"Understood." the guard said. Percy then picked up his boots and shirt and walked into the deepest part of hell.

**line break**

...2471, 2472, 2473. After walking for what was probably the better end of an hour, Percy finally made it to the interrogation room, most likely with Annabeth and Thalia having already arrived. One thing that stuck on his mind was the room before his, in which what he assumed was another Angel of Darkness interrogating a prisoner, one thing that stuck in his mind was how when he turned to Percy, his eyes were sea green. Percy just shrugged it of as coincidence. Percy entered the room and was greeted with what was in every interrogation room; a single chair under a single light bulb hanging from a single wire with a cart of tools on one side and a car battery with jumper cables on the other. Sitting in the chair was Mark, beaten and bruised but very much alive and conscious. His eyes fell on Percy and he struggled to get out of his bonds, writhing his hands.

"STOP IT NOW!" Percy roared before slapping him hard in the face.

"I need you to be focused." He said, before stabbing two screwdrivers into both of Marks thighs, making him scream in pain.

"Are you focused?" Percy asked. Suddenly, Mark spat in Percy's face. Instead of reacting harshly, he instead calmly pulled out a rag and wiped of the spit, before shoving it in Mark's mouth. He then went over to the car battery and grabbed the jumper cables and clipped them on the screwdrivers. Mark's body went stiff and started twitching as he writhed in unimaginable pain. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his teeth started to smoke. Just as Mark thought he was going to die, Percy unclipped the jumper cables. Mark collapsed and attempted to fall unconscious, but that only got him another screwdriver.

"Where is Gaea's main HQ?" Percy asked to which Mark just spat in his face again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Percy said sarcastically as he took out another screwdriver. "Perhaps, when I stabbed you in the legs I aimed a little too low." He said. Mark's eyes widened in fear but before he could say anything Percy jammed the screwdriver right into Mark's equipment between his legs. Mark screamed in pain and finally answered.

"Okay, she's in Washington D.C." He whimpered.

"Thanks." Percy snarled, before snapping his fingers and creating a portal on the floor behind Mark before kicking him in.


	7. To Hell and Back, Part 3

Chapter 7: To Hell and Back, Part 3

Percy calmly cleaned off the weapons as he exited the interrogation room, the cart moving on it's own to it's place as he rubbed down the screwdrivers with a rag before placing them on the cart. As he placed the final screwdriver on the cart he made it to the door to the observing room. He turned the doorknob and walked through to see a scene that surprised him a bit. There was Thalia, standing next to Annabeth, who had a pretty bad red mark on her cheek. Thalia lowered her fist after seeing Percy and rushed over to embrace him.

"Nice to see you kelp head." she said from his chest.

"You too pinecone face." Percy responded.

Thalia let go of his hand as he walked over to the door, pulled out a key card, and raised it to the keypad. It dinged and he opened the door with a strange click. His eyes widened and he turned to scream,

"Get out-" but was cut off as an explosion slammed into his body and sent him flying back, through the interrogation room window and indo the opposite side of the room's wall.

**line break**

Percy's head pounded as he opened his eyes only to be met by a harsh light. The soldier holding it lowered the flashlight and revealed his gas-masked face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked Percy, to which Percy responded by half-heartedly flipping him off.

"He's fine" the soldier said to another one before pulling Percy to his feet.

"What happened?" Percy asked, noticing two things, outside his door he could see several holes in the walls of the prison and that his two companions were still there.

"There was an attack on the north wall, they placed trap explosives at key points and infiltrated with out our knowing. After that, they detonated the remote ones and began the full attack." The guard answered. While he had been saying this Percy had been strapping on riot armor, and started taking riot weapons, like a baton and some flash bangs.

"What do you think is the attack's priority, sir? And how should we proceed?" The guard asked.

"The attack was used as a diversion. They are planning to aid the escape of possible recruits for an army." Percy responded.

"An army for what?" The soldier asked.

"Classified." Percy responded as he picked up a shock wave shotgun and handed it to Thalia.

"Ever fired one of these before?" He asked.

"Nope," she said, cocking the gun, "but I'm a fast learner." Percy grinned before turning to Annabeth who had been staring at him. She locked eyes with him as he reached over to a guard and pulled the guard close.

"Keep an eye on her," he said, loud enough for Annabeth to hear, "I barely trust her enough to give her a weapon but I'm not getting bitched out by her mother if she dies." He said. The guard nodded as Annabeth's eyes dropped to the floor. Percy turned back to the doorframe and stepped through quickly, looking at both sides before beckoning the others forward, they stepped out in formation and clicked on their flashlights as they walked through the dark corridors of the prison. Percy felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Annabeth holding his arm nervously as she looked around in slight fear. He didn't even bother to yank his arm away and instead just let her hold him. No matter how hard he tried, the blonde always seemed to show up everywhere and follow him, she was like an itch that wouldn't go away. Yet, even though she had ripped out his heart and stomped on it, he still found himself having drifting thoughts that returned to her and made him want to pull out his heart to make the pain go away.

As usual, Percy's thoughts were interrupted by something trying to kill him. A colossal beast jumped out of some wreckage and snarled at them. The creature was around four feet tall and seven feet long, it was made of some kind of dark metal that bent so it's body resembled a tiger. It had razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes and along it's back were spikes each several inches long. It's tail was a long vertebrae-like appendage that had what looked like a machine gun on the end of it, as well as a second machine gun turret in it's back.

It had a total of two short seconds to introduce itself before every guard opened fire.

The beast roared and leaped towards the group, taking out several guards with it's tail-gun ant paws. The thing was making a beeline for Percy, who had unsuccessfully fired several shockwaves at it. The beast swiped the gun out of his hands and sent him flying towards a wall, making him slam into it. The beast pounced towards him and he immediately created a shadow blade which he swung at the creature, leaving it a nasty gash on it's cheek. It roared and pounced again, to fast for Percy to counter. Percy's sword was knocked from his hand and he caught the top and bottom jaws with his empty hands, holding them away from his body. His arms started to shake and his brow creased deeply. Just as he thought the beast would kill him he heard a blast of shockwave from the side and the creature scream.

There stood Annabeth, shotgun in hand, aiming it at the creature. The thing hissed at Annabeth and prepared to lunge. Percy, with a flick of his legs, sent himself flying over the creature. As he sailed over, he grabbed the thing's top jaw and swung it like a war-hammer over his head, slamming the body into the ground. The creature rocked it's body and got back on it's feet, only to be knocked back by another shotgun blast by Percy, who then dropped the empty shotgun and lunged at the creature, materializing solid darkness onto his hand and driving it through the creature's mouth. Percy's felt his fingers latch onto something, the creature's spine, which he then proceeded to rip out. The creatures red eyes went dark and it fell to the ground, dead. Percy put his hands on his knees and allowed his heart rate to return to normal. Count to four, breathe in. Count to four, breathe out. He turned to his comrades and spoke.

"We need to keep moving." He said. The soldiers nodded and followed him as he walked towards the train. They boarded and each went into their own cabins. Percy went into his and was about to close the door when a hand stopped it and Thalia walked into the cabin. She took a seat across from Percy, who raised an eyebrow.

"Needed some company," she said to him.

"Of course you did" he responded with his eyes closed as the train started it's journey up to the top.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Oh nothing" Percy said, smiling. Thalia grinned before speaking again.

"I'm pretty surprised with how you acted with Annabeth, I half expected you to kill her when you found out she came down here."

"Killing her isn't worth my time and I don't really want Athena as more of an enemy than she already is. Also, I knew you two were coming through that portal. Annabeth, because... well, that's obvious. You because of how you reacted when I arrived at camp." He said, before opening his eyes and looking at her. "Why did you react the way you did?" He asked.

"Oh, I just missed you, that's all." She asked attempting to avoid his eyes.

"Oh come on." He said, "that can't be it. I half expected you to punch me, but instead you hug me? And then I learn you left the hunters? Plus-"

"I didn't leave," she said," I was kicked out"

"What?" Percy asked, "why?"

"I fell in love." She said.

"With who? And if so, why haven't I met him yet?"

"Because I haven't told him yet." She said quietly.

"Well who is it?" He said. She took a deep breath and moved closer towards him, closing the distance. He couldn't even tell what was happening until she was pulling her lips away from his. She got up without a word and walked to the door, turning her head to say two words. Two words that were going to make Percy's life a living a whole lot more complicated than it should be.

"It's you."

**There. Finally. You have Perlia. I hope I did it right. On another note, HOLY HOT TITS FROM HELL, OVER 100 FOLLOWS?! Seriously, thanks.**


	8. To Hell and Back, Part 4

**Chapter 8: Hell and Back, Part 4**

Percy had went through a lot in his life, specifically in the past five years. He had been shot, stabbed, blown up, lit on fire, buried alive, broke bones, been electrocuted. Hell, if it wasn't for his partial immortality, the lead poisoning from all the bullets that had passed through him would have killed him by now. He had seen people die, want to die, and try to die. he had seen and experienced some of the worst atrocities from Afghanistan to Zimbabwe. Yet nothing, nothing at all, had shocked him more than what had happened not a minute ago. Thalia kissed him. _**Thalia** _kissed **_him._**For one of the first times in five years, five long years, something happened to him that hadn't happened in a while.

He didn't know what to do.

It wasn't too long ago that he was running around with his friends, laughing it up like the naïve, oblivious, son-of-a-bitch he was. Asking stupid questions that would usually be answered with 'gods, Seaweed Brain' or something like that. Then he'd laugh and a tender moment would be shared and they would all beat the bad guy, save the world, and fly off to happy-land on a unicorn while cracking jokes like a bunch of 8th graders. But that was then, and this was now. He knew what to do under pressure, what to do when something went wrong, and how to handle situations. Putting it simply, he didn't fuck up. But now, now he felt in the dark, confused, and damn annoyed because of it.

He started to feel nauseous and his head started to burn. His breath hitched. He stood up quickly and stumbled out of his cabin. He grabbed the wall to keep himself balanced as he practically tripped his way down the hallway to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom, closed and locked the door behind him, and looked in the mirror. Dark green eyes, strong jaw, long hair, beard, and a scar down his cheek. He opened a cabinet and pulled out what he needed; shaving cream, scissors and an electric razor. He took the scissors and started cutting of parts of his long hair until it was about two inches long, then he took the shaving cream and smeared it on his face before turning on the razor and shaving off his beard. He finished what he was doing and turned off the razor.

He stared at the mirror with a neutral expression as he looked at the now alien face that stared back at him. He then turned the water on to hot and let steam start to rise from the sink before pulling out a gold dracmah and flipping it into the steam while uttering a prayer to Iris

"Erebus," he said before stopping and wondering where his mentor could be," I don't know, Earth? I guess?" The steam swirled before showing his mentor. He was seated at an empty bar. He wore an open black suit with a white undershirt and black pants along with black shoes and a dark silver ring on his left wedding finger. He had a shot glass in one hand and was currently taking a drink from it.

"Finally fell back into a bottle, eh?" Percy said. Erebus didn't even turn when he spoke.

"No, just trying to enjoy my... Oh I don't know," He looked at the clock on the wall, "thirty minutes of free time today," he finished. "Either way, what do you want?" He said.

"Two things, one, how do you change the gun?" Percy asked.

"You just ask it to." Erebus responded. Percy pulled the chain and whispered into the shotgun, it shifted into a small black handgun with a silencer on it.

"Thanks," he said, as he shifted it back into a chain and put it back on his neck. "Also, hell was attacked."

"By who?" Erebus asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll tell you when I find out." With that Percy waved his hand through the steam as the train lurched to a stop.

Right in the middle of the tracks.

Annabeth peeked her head out of the cabin and turned to Percy.

"Why did we stop." She asked.

Percy didn't respond as the train suddenly shook on the tracks, nearly making him fall. Normally, he wouldn't worry, but they were currently about 2000 meters off the ground away from the burning hot ground with nothing but train tracks supporting them. Train tracks that they should be moving on.

He opened a window and peered out at the tracks as they shook again and he finally saw what made them shake. It was three of the metal creatures as they crawled on the side of the train.

Percy growled as he walked down the train to where the metal creatures should be and punched, through the wall, and grabbed one of the creatures. He then ripped the creature through the wall and smashed it into the ground before smashing his fist in to it's back and ripping out it's spine. He heard a gasp and turned to see that Annabeth had seen the whole thing. He noticed that she was shaking and started to walk over to her, trying to comfort her. He opened his arms and she stepped into his arms, shuddering.

"Hey it's okay-" he began, but was cut off as one of the creatures grabbed his back and pulled him through the wall, dragging Annabeth along with him.

And it was just their luck that the train once again started moving.

Annabeth stifled a scream as she clung to the side off the train while Percy tried to protect her from the creatures. He swung his right fist, making one of the creatures faces slam into the train before he slammed it again. the other one jumped onto the roof. Percy noticed this and guessed it was heading for the engine. He grabbed the one he was dealing with and threw it off the train onto the ground below. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and lifted her back into the train before climbing onto the roof. He let out a cab whistle and the creature turned towards him.

"Come get some you son of a bitch." He said.

The creature roared before it sprinted at him.


End file.
